ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hospital Break In
Me and cybil break in ---- *I bust the glass on the front door and unlock the door. We bust in after hours, no nurses around-JosephFrost0304 *"looks more abandoned than closed." There's a computer next to me and I type in the name of the drug along with the names of the usual healing stuff. "We have to go to the medical storage in the basement of this building. -The lights turn off- *Joseph and I turn on the flashlights on our guns. "You think they're automated?" Joseph nods. Joseph and I run towards the stairs.--Cybil24 22:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Somewhere a man's voice echoes through the halls. "So you must be the U.B.C.S. force. I take it that you are here not also for the supplies, but for the CG1096 suppressant I presume." -Dr. Trev Curien *I enter the hospital.I hear your talk and bust in.Hi guys! - Bling1907 *"Bling! You not in this mission". I load my shotgun. "Go with Jak". Who is trev?-JosephFrost0304 *He's gone a long ago..I gonna roll with you.Besides,I love scary hospitals! - Bling1907 *"Fine, guess we could use your help"-JosephFrost0304 *I signal joseph pointing at the security cameras and the speakers on the ceiling of the hall. "So your the one who broke into my compound?" I look straight into the camera closest to me. "So Doc! Why are you so interest in an experimental drug", "There's no money in the black market for it, so why have men steal it?", "Of all the supplies I had hidden there why the drug that only benefits my comrades?" I look at joseph with a concerned look, "You think there's a trap here?"--Cybil24 02:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) *"My friends, I just want to get to know and to test the combat skills of my nephew's teammates. Do not worry, the medical supplies and the drug is safe with me, you will get it if you can find me." A distant sound of zombie moans fill the halls. "Oh dear, it looks like your first trial has just begun. Once you finish the trials, we can sit together and talk about my nephew once were done. Goodbye for now dearest Cybil." *The speakers turn off* -Dr. Trev Curien *I shoot few rounds from my Desert Eagle.Hitting a flesh.A zombie falls to ground.I look at camera "Is that best you can?" - Bling1907 *I take off my jacket to move faster, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with cuts in the knees(makes it easier to run in)"Who's a Curien in our team?", "Well, we better go find where the good doctor is hiding, get the stuff, and get the fuck out." "I don't think we should stay here any longer than we have to." "I'm getting a bad feeling, something is not right here, this doesn't feel like a mission to me, this feels more like a survival test."--Cybil24 20:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) *"It is a test". I spit on the ground. "Look" I point to cameras in the floors, "This guy has a his one T.V. show about us and is showing it on the internet i bet". "But why the games, probably for his own entertainment". "We don't have a Curien, do we?"-JosephFrost0304 *Well he's a sick f***,so do I..Let's go.. - Bling1907 *a elevator rings, the three of us point at the doors... empty. "I'm on it" I step closer to examine it. I step into the elevator... "All cl..." The doors slam in front of me. "Captain... Bling!" The elevator goes down to the 3rd floor basement. Medical Supplies are in the 4th floor basement near the parking garage.--Cybil24 00:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *The elevator speakers turn on and the doctor's voice speaks out. "And thus the fair maiden has taken the bait and fell for the trap. Cybil, I have decided to entrust you with my secrets and most importantly, the identity of 'my nephew'. Let your other friends fight their way to me, you will have the honor of meeting me first." The speakers turn off. -Dr. Trev Curien *"Hmph..." The elevator landed and the doors slowly open. I aim my pistol towards the front of the elevator. "A lab?" I look around and see nothing, I withdraw my gun and put it back into it's holster. I see incubation tubes filled with fluid but empty. A bunch of papers are scattered on desks along with photos of B.O.W.'s. I hear something metallic fall and I see a shadow behind a curtain. "FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I remove the curtain and see a man with a lab coat. "State your name!"--Cybil24 06:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *I jump to elevator shaft.I turn on my flashlight and saw blood trails on ground.It's a slaughter house or a lab?I aim my Desert Eagle and walk slowly.. - Bling1907 *I finally show myself with my hands still up in the air. "Is that how you greet your hosts, honestly for a fair lady such as yourself you are a bit rough around the edges. Any ways you must be Cybil otherwise known as the forsaken and shamed Marine. I am Dr. Trevine Birkin Curien, a true pleasure to meet you." -Dr. Trev Curien *I saw Cybil and run to her.I see you both.. - Bling1907 *"Bling, move". Bling hits the floor and i fire 1 shot of my M9 pistol and it flies by trevs ear. "Shit, I missed". I run and tackle him to the ground and put him in cuffs. But he slams a button and the floor opens and me and bling fall into a sewer or something. Leaving cybil and trev alone-JosephFrost0304 *I fall into a container room.*beep* A thousand zombies came out of containers.Joseph helps me from little went.We killing them really fast. - Bling1907 *I look at the floor and see that both my comrades are okay, and the floor closes. I aim my gun back at Trev. He gets back to his feet. "Alright Trev, you wanted to talk to me so talk! Why am I so interesting to you may I ask?" "Before you answer that question, tell me how you know about my past in the Marines." Even though I still have my gun aimed at Trev, I slightly lowered it to talk. He tells me to follow him and he takes me to a meeting room. I grab a chair and place my gun down on the table. "Okay, I'm listening"--Cybil24 22:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *I sat down, adjusted my glasses, and started to talk. "Well then, first of all, I know about your past is because I can hack through any profile from any civilian and military database and your profile was the one that sparked my curiosity. And second, the reason that I find you interesting is that you were the only one who made the suppressant for the Crimson Gene which just so happens to be my finest work." -Dr. Trev Curien *"So your the one who injected jak...", " Why on earth would my past with the military be interesting to you!", "Last I check having your ex-comrades carving chunks out of your back isn't very "cool", so forgive me if I'm acting a little bitchy when someone mentions my past in the military to me" I put my hands on my head as if I'm having a migraine. "Lets make this quick with the 20 questions Doc! Why do you want to talk to me, something tells me it's more than just the drug, my past, and your nephew, come on tell me what's really on your mind Doc?!" I have a smirk on my face as I'm talking like a smartass.--Cybil24 04:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *I clapped my hands in celebration. "Ha ha ha ha ha, You finally figured out my nephew's identity, my nephew's name is Jack Trevor Krausley or 'Jakraus', he is the long forgotten son of the famous Spencer Estate architect and more importantly the Crimson Head Elder, George Trevor. And now the true reason why you're here, you are going to be my next Crimson Gene recipient." -Dr.Trev Curien *"Well, I'm honored... but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." "You see Doc, the military can do things to you, some people lose fear, learn how to use their sixth sense, a strengthen will of survival, the ability to kill without cause or guilt, not to mention some benefits as well. Upon entering my career in both the Marines and the U.B.C.S. I was injected with two types of antidotes one was to cure a virus, another to boost an already strengthened immune system, so you see... you can't touch me, even if you tried." I get up "Well I guess this is where a take back my possessions and leave, thanks for the "hospitality" but I got comrades to help. I grabbed my gun and was about to walk out Trev holds the door behind and tries to stick me when a syringe containing the crimson gene. I grabbed his arm with both hands trying to force him away from me. I kneed him in the sides and I performed a grapple. His back was against my stomach, I grabbed his hand and made him stick himself with the crimson injection. "I really hate it when men like you think you can have the upper-hand just by an ambush. Did you really think I would let that slide again. If 6 men bigger and stronger than you were only able to cut me up what's make you think your gonna get me with a damn needle!" I inject the gene into Trev's stomach, and kick him towards the table. "Enjoy the mutation, Doc!"--Cybil24 16:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *I jump back.Cybil, good job!Now let him mutate and kill him.That'll be fun - Bling1907 *"Dude he's just like Jak, Jak can't control his Crimson form completely who knows if this guys does, like I said before I'm getting the stuff and leaving I'm not staying here any longer than I need to..." I grab the meds. "I'm going to find the captain, you can do whatever you want but don't die in the process. We don't enough papers to make job applications for." I walk out and see Trev entering stage 1 of his transformation. "See you soon, Doc" As I'm walking Bling follows me and we meet up with Joseph. "The doctor's a goner without these, I'm still uneasy about this place so let's go on the double."--Cybil24 18:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *"How could the cool Jak be related to a fag stick like him. lol. jk.". I bash open and door and see 500 zombies are coming to us. "I need a good past time". and we all start to blow away at them"-JosephFrost0304 *I shot one in the head and see a canister near a cluster. I squeezed 3 shots and the canister explodes.--Cybil24 18:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *"good work"-JosephFrost0304 *I aim for it's mutated heart-like thing coming from it's shoulder and bang!He's down with weird colored blood coming out.I walk close to him make sure he's pwnd.I see a console, coming front of it and press the button."Self Destrucion Activated -beep-" oh shi- 2 minutes! Let's GTFO!--Cybil24 02:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC)! - Bling1907 *uhh bling... crimson gene doesn't do that, it's not the G-virus!--Cybil24 19:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *It's a heart,not a eye! :P - Bling1907 *"Cum on dis way". I run and hit a button 4 a elevator. "it will be here in 75 seconds''. I nemesis walks threw the door-JosephFrost0304'' *'I empty a clip on nemesis and it hold me and throws me to evevator shaft.OW!I'm fine,just kill it! - Bling1907''''' *"Watch out" Nemesis swings for Cybil but she jumps outta the way. I shoot a shot of my frost redemmer into him, but he keeps walking-JosephFrost0304 *I grab Cybil and threw her to the wall. Joseph and Bling sees in me in a unique crimson form: the Crimson Jackal, a semi tyrant-canine being. "Did you seriously didn't expect me to see this coming, well you're wrong." I held up the syringe which I was injected with. "This was a special serum which will grant me full control of my three forms." I look at Cybil. "Pitiful girl, you could've taken up my offer, I would've taken you to your old Marine base and had you confront your old 'friends', the mere thought of carving THEIR backs in retribution, you'd find it fun. Oh well, I must get rid of such a perfect canditate for the Crimson Queen." I leave but not before pressing a hidden switch that releases two more Tyrant T-003's. -Dr. Trev Curien *"Crimson what...!" ,"I'd rather die than join you" I stagger while trying to get up. I hold my ribs and lean on a wall to help myself up. I put my hand on my leg and feel a metal cable sticking out. I grab hold and start to pull. "Aaarrrggggghhhh...." Blood gushes out of my leg and I grab a piece of cloth to wrap my wound in. Trev grabs me by the neck and lift me up with one hand, he used his tendrils as needles and stabbed me in the shoulder to let me hang against a wall. Trev breaks off the barb like tentacle and starts going after joesph and bling.--Cybil24 02:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *I grab my gun and shoot rounds into the barb after my 3rd shot it breaks in half I fell to the concrete, I sit up and with my other hand I pull the barb from my shoulder. I cough a little bit of blood. I start to shake a little from the amount of blood that I lost from both my leg and arm. I grab a syringe from my pocket, it's a adrenaline shot that acts as a pain killer with out any bad side effects, I take an object that looks like a gun but in injects a type of foam that heals, sterilizes, and stops any internal bleeding. I inject the foam into my leg and shoulder. "Awww... god this stuff stings" --Cybil24 05:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *I shoot the window and jump trough.Wow,this place is really scary from outside! - Bling1907 *"Bling, I kinda need you at the moment". I aim my M9 at him. "Stop". I runs at me but I dodge him and he hits the wall. He walks to me laughing. I punch him in the face but it did nothing to him, he bashed me to the wall and I fall next to cybil. "I've fought stronger men"-JosephFrost0304 *I enter from main door,shooting my way to top.I kick the door and see you. - Bling1907 *I stand up help out cybil with her wounds, "He's all yours bling"-JosephFrost0304 *Fully raged, I charged at Bling but he dodges and shot me with his Desert Eagle. I ripped off a chunk of a wall and threw it at him, he escaped the impact but the dust impaired his sights. "I grow tired of this 'game', why don't you three just DIE!!!" I release my barb tentacles and lashes them at Joseph and Cybil in an attempt to kill them first. -Dr.Trev Curien *I push Cybil outta the way but barb tentacles cuts my arm, and i got for my hydra and shoot him once, but it does almost no damage. He charges at me and i dodge and stab him in the arm with my combat knife. He still walks to me with the knife still in him-JosephFrost0304 *I see my teammates and I had enough of it... I grabbed one of jak's pills that dropped into my pocket... I load it into my pistol. "Hey Doc!" Trev's crimson jackal turns his head and looks at me. "SAY AWW!" I shoot the pill into the jackal's mouth. Trev's form starts gagging as if he's trying to cough up the pill that's lodged in his throat. "What did you do to me" Trev gags more but he ends up swallowing it. He slowly turns back into human. "God... can someone cover him up" I cover my eyes with my good arm. joseph cuffs him up and put a coat over him and puts him in the car. "Wait a minute" I go to Trev and injects a tranquilizer "He's not waking up for a while" I go to my car and drive to the hide out to heal up. See you guys later.--Cybil24 04:36, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *After the battle, Bling notices a book lying on the ground. It turns out to be my diary, I might have dropped it during our little battle. -Dr Trev Curien *I take the diary and jump trough window and hospitals explode with a huge piece of wall coming straight down.I land the street and see the wall falls down but turns out i stayed in a window space.Yay! - Bling1907 * I burst through the wall knocking some zombies down and thinking that im another enemy you point your guns at me 'is that really how you say hey to an old friend.' just then a zombie in bullet proof face covered mask that has complete body armor 'oh man i wonder how did he get bitten by a zombie with all that metal on him' i turned around 'a yes the wonders of how all lab people end up like this is kind of funny and wierd at least he would be nothing compared to axel.' -stephendwan